Baby Sitter
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: <html><head></head>Brett Dibiase wanted Cody Rhodes, bad. The only problem? Cody still sees Brett as an annoying little kid. Cody is forced to bond with Brett though, when he's asked or forced to "baby sit" the younger boy...</html>


Cody pulls into the Dibiase drive way, pulling up beside the Dibiase car and rolling his eyes at the current situation. His wonderful boyfriend, Ted, is gonna be looking at colleges the next few days with his parents. And Cody's mom though it would be a good idea id the charming young man could watch Brett. Cody didn't wanna spend any time around that obnoxious kid. Wasn't he old enough to watch himself? He's like 14 now.

Cody notices the Dibiase car is on and in fact people in it. Cody gets out of his car to see his boyfriend running out of his house in a nice suit. Cody loved classy people, so not like Brett.

Ted wraps Cody into a hug, planting a kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry, baby. I tried getting you outta it but your mom wouldn't listen." Ted says.

"It's fine. I'll be okay." Cody lies, tying to keep his perfect smile from disappearing from his face.

"I'll see you in a few days okay?" Ted says, making Cody nod.

"Bye" Ted says. He kisses Cody once more before getting in the back seat. They wave to each other as the car pulls away. Cody doesn't move from his spot until ted's out if eye view. God, the next few days are gonna be hell.

Cody fixes his collar before heading inside. Ted's house was a little bigger than Cody's. Cody knows where everything is, since he's clearly been here before. Brett was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Cody's lips pursue in disgust at Brett's outfit. He was in just a pair of sweatpants. Who wants to look lazy? Brett's rich and he don't dress nicely. That's what Cody don't understand.

"Get your feet off the table, didn't your parents ever teach you respect?" Cody asks. He doesn't wait fir Brett to take his feet off, he physically removes them, roughly.

Brett stares at him in shock. Sure, Cody was a douche, Brett knew that. This was the first time Cody ever touched Brett willingly. Cody always had this hatred for Brett and he didn't know why. Brett was never rude or anything.

"What are you staring at?" Cody asks, taking a seat on the chair. He looks at what Brett's watching. Girls Gone Dead. Cody gets a look of disgust on his face when a naked girl comes on.

"Do your parents let you watch this?" Cody asks, disgusted. Brett was starting to get annoyed. He just wanted to watch his movie. Cody needs o leave.

"Ain't you like 14?" Cody asks. Brett laughs in shock. Cody was being serious.

"I'm not even two years younger than you. I'm almost 17" Brett says making Cody stare at him in doubt. Cody always though he was way younger.

"Oh" Is all Cody says before focusing on the movie. Even if he didn't wanna. It was disgusting. Naked girls. How do straight guys get off on this?

Cody looks over to see Brett staring at the movie, boredly. Cody looks at his covered groin. Not even aroused. Cody would be able to tell with sweatpants. What's with this kid?

Cody gets a good look at Brett, mostly his body. The boy wasn't a little kid anymore. He had a mad nice body and was real cute. Man, why didn't Cody ever notice that before? He's been with Ted the past four years and Ted's kinda controlling. Cody could never look at another man around Ted, especially not his little brother. But Hey, Ted's not here. Ted! Ted has a TV in his room. Why didn't Cody think about that. He's been sitting through this gay movie for nothing.

Cody gets up and goes to walk upstairs. Before his foot touches the first step, Brett's talking.

"Where are you going?" Brett asks, turning to face him.

"None of your business" Cody says, placing his hand on the railing. Brett just puts his hands up in defeat, turning back around to the TV. Cody was annoyed as he marched up the steps.

Cody was the most popular boy at school. Brett should have cared more about where he was going. Even if Cody did tell him to practically leave him alone. People usually don't. What makes Brett so important that he can just turn away from Cody like that?

Cody goes walks to Ted's room but stops mid hallway. A phone was ringing. Cody opens the door that the noise was coming from, identifying it as Brett's room. Cody look over Brett's room. Again with the looking poor. Cody spots the iPhone sitting on the bed, snatching it up quickly.

Cody barley checks the Id before answering. Babe... Cody didn't even know Brett had a girlfriend.

"Hello?" Cody asks, waiting for a reply.

"Uh, who is this?" Someone asks. It was a mans voice.

"Uh, Cody Rhodes. Who's this?" Cody asks, impatient.

"Uh, Brad Maddox. Why do you have my boyfriends phone?" The guy says. Boyfriend?! That's all Cody needed to know.

"Oh, uh, he's in the shower." Cody lies, "I'm his brothers boyfriend"

"Oh, well, can you tell him I called, then" Brad says awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah, okay" Cody says. Brad hangs up and then so does Cody. Brett's gay! And he has a boyfriend! Cody wonders if his parents know. Ted definitely don't. Cody could use this against Brett so bad.

Cody goes to set Brett's phone down but the door opens. Aw shit.

"What are you doing in my room? Why do you have my phone?" Brett asks walking over to Cody. He tries to get the phone but Cody lifts it above his head.

"Oh, nothing. I was just talking to your boyfriend" Cody says making Brett gasp. God, no one was supposed to know about that!

"Yeah, I now know. And unless you want the whole school knowing, I'd do whatever your told." Cody says, twirling Brett's phone. Cody definitely had some kinky shit planned. Who cares if he's dating Brett's brother.

"Like what?' Brett asks, disgusted, grabbing the phone outta Cody's hands. Cody didn't care. He has his blackmail. No one at school would believe Brett over Cody except maybe the dumb punks, Brett's cliq.

"Mmm, You're see." Cody says, shrugging. He smiles before partly skipping past Brett and outta his room, into Ted's...

About thirty minutes later, Cody's approaching Brett's room. He was about to start his black mailing. He was horny and needed a release.

Cody pushes Brett's door open, slowly and quietly. He glances at the laying figure on the bed. Brett was laying belly down and his head was on his arms. Cody shuts the door just as quietly as it was opened. He loved being so quiet. It came in handy when he was being sneaky. Cody climbs onto the bed, holding his breath when it sinks down a little. Brett doesn't lift his head though. He finally does when Cody sits on his lower bare back, placing his hands in front of him.

"What do you want Cody?" Brett asks, annoyed.

"Mmm, You" Cody says, calmly. Brett's eyes widen in surprise. How is this boy so calm!? He's his boyfriends Brother, for Christ's sake. It would be nice to have something on Ted. And it's also amazing that it's with Cody. The guys he's only been in love with since before Ted came into the picture.

"What? Why?" Brett asks, turning to look at Cody the best he could.

"Cause, you're cute and gay" Cody reminds Brett smirking. Brett puts his head back on his arms as Cody slowing massages Brett's back, humming.

"Cody, what about Ted?" Brett asks, groaning at Cody's touches.

"What about him? He's not here" Cody points out, scooting lower on Brett, so that he's sitting on the back of his thighs.

"Turn around" Cody demands. He sits up on his knees, allowing Brett to do as Cody said. Cody gets off Brett, smirking to himself as he unbuckles his khakis, pulling them and his boxers down and off. Brett gasps as a now naked Cody sits between his spread legs. Cody spreads his legs also, Brett getting a good view of his cock.

"No touching!" Cody demands, swatting Brett's hand away from his leg. Cody smirks, again, as Brett listens. Cody sticks two of his fingers in his mouth before sucking. He never prepped himself this much for Ted. He knew he was just taunting Brett.

Cody moans out as he sticks the two digits into his tight hole. It was definitely tight. Ted and Cody haven't had sex in a while.

"Fuck, Brett, I'm so tight" Cody says, nodding as he starts to move his fingers. In and out. In and out. Brett paid close attention to the movements, his cock becoming excited.

"Cody" Brett mumbles, palming himself through his sweatpants. Cody flashes him an innocently smile, even though there's nothing innocent about him.

"Fuck, Brett." Cody mumbles. He was definitely close but he didn't want his fingers. He could have masturbated in Ted's room. He wants Brett's cock.

"Brett" Cody says, suddenly feeling shy.

"Yeah?" Brett asks, concerned. Why'd Cody stop? Did Brett do something.

"Can I ride you?" Cody asks, making Brett's eyes widen in shock.

"Uh, yeah, sure" Brett says, sitting up a little to fast but what gay guy wouldn't if Cody fuckin' Rhodes asked if he could ride them? Brett leans against the head-board, Cody smiling.

Cody crawls onto Brett, hovering above his cock. Cody whimpers, pushing down on Brett's cock. Brett groans at the friction, his cock fully in Cody.

"Fuck." Brett mumbles as Cody rolls his hips. Cody bites his lips, moving up and down quickly. Brett's hands dart to Cody's hips, squeezing them lightly.

Brett groans out again. Cody wasn't lying. He was tight. Him and Ted must not have sex often. Man, Brett thought Ted should take advantage of having Cody Rhodes as a boyfriend. He was only the hottest fuckin' cheerleader in school. Man, if Brett had Cody, he'd make sure to pleasure him every night.

"Brett." Cody moans out, changing his angle. Brett could tell he was hitting Cody's prostate. Brett thrusts his hips up, meeting Cody's bounces. Brett was close and Cody knew it. Man, Brett felt like an awkward 13-year-old boy having sex for the first time. Brett's had sex many times. Cody was fuckin' amazing though.

Brett grunts as Cody roughly kisses him, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck.

Brett wraps his hand around Cody's cock, stroking it quickly. It was all too much for Cody. He yells out Brett's name, cumming all over his stomach and the younger mans hand. Brett bites his lip. Cody was gorgeous, especially with his head thrown back, eyes closed. Brett's wondered how his name would sound yelled from Cody's lips for the past five years. Cody's wall clench around Brett's cock and he feels himself orgasm, cumming inside of Cody.

Cody pulls of Brett's cock, staying on top of him. They were both breathing heavy and Cody was kinda sore. Brett was bigger than Ted and was a lot rougher. Not that Cody minded. Ted was careless with sex. He got himself off and didn't wait for Cody. Cody would definitely choose Brett's sex over Ted's. But that was just it. Brett had a boyfriend. And so did Cody. His brother to be exact.

Cody kisses Brett's neck before getting off him. Well, trying to get off him. Brett lightly grabs his hips, making him stay in place.

"Sleep with me tonight." Brett says, into Cody's neck.

"Forget about Ted for a little. I'll forget about Brad. Our little secret." Brett says, hopefulness in his voice. Cody smiles, kissing Brett roughly, making him lay down. Man, Cody can't wait for Round Two...


End file.
